


Fucked Up

by kannibalprince



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Gore, Hybrid AU, Knifeplay, Lmao have fun, Multi, Myan - Freeform, Psychoteeth, Serial Killers, do u feel the love tonight, dub con, eye gore, i love felix bye, its in the form of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my fucked up drabble go. Gore, sadness, misfortune abound!<br/>Achievement Hunter, RvB, other things as well~</p><p>Check chapters for specific warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Live (Freewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character Death, Betrayal, Blood

_You tried to find the face of salvation, but all you found was me.._

The king held onto the tall blonde, crying. He didnt understand why everyone was angry. The blonde knew very well why, watching the young king cry on him. He slowly draws the sword at his side, the brunette doesnt notice until its too late.

_Now you're staring at the sword in your chest, like I owe you an apology.._

He watches the king stumble back a bit, looking at the sword now.

"Ryan...?" The brunette looks up at him, green eyes meeting cold blue. "Why...."

"I want my crown back, Gavin."

_I would never suspect that you would do this to your family, but no mercy..._

"Give me my crown."

Ryan steps forward and Gavin falls back, still to stunned to yell. Ryan crouches down and takes the crown off his head. He stands up and watches the younger bleed for a moment before moving past him to the throne. He sits down, placing the crown on his head. He smirks down at the body below him.

"Long live the king."


	2. Interrogation (Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gavin really likes knives. And being talked down too. Blood.

The hand snakes its way into your hair and pulls your head back sharply. You yelp and pull at the bonds keeping you from protecting yourself. The person chuckles and you freeze when you feel the sharp point of a knife lightly tracing down your neck. A quiet whimper escapes you as they grin and cut your shirt to bits. They don't cut you, avoiding your skin while cutting the cloth away.

You hold onto the back of the chair as you feel them start to trace the knife down your chest. You hiss in a breath as they press the blade into your skin.They're careful to press it just hard enough to make you bleed but not enough to actually harm you. You whimper again at the realization that youre enjoying this. Your dick twitches on agreement as they press the sharp blade into your skin again.

And again.

And again.

By the time theyre done cutting you, your chest is streaked with your own blood and short vertical lines. You breathe heavily as they run their hand through the blood, grinning. You can see them now but opt to look up at the ceiling instead. You let out a surprised moan as they brush your crotch and you realize how obvious it must be now. 

"Oh wow. You really are disgusting arent you?"

You can hear the grin in their voice. You swallow thickly, the insult only making your dick twitch again.

"Still not talking? Well thats fine. If you dont want to talk, I guess we'll ignore this huh?" They press their hand to the obvious tent in your pants and you let out a broken moan. They remove their hand all too quickly and you gasp.

"N- No please- _pl e ase_ "

They grin at the begging, "Thats what I thought."


	3. Eating In (Mavinwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: michael and ryan as cannibal serial killers and gavin as their victim
> 
> You know the way to my heart my child.  
> Ask and ye shall receive
> 
> Warnings: Cannibalism, Blood, Death, Eye Gore, Copious amounts of disgusting content

It was almost too easy, Ryan had to admit, He didn't think they'd have managed to lure him as easily as they did. His boyfriend taunted the brunette they had bound to the chair. He watched from his spot, leaning against the wall as his boyfriend wrapped his hands around the man's- Gavin was his name, that's right. He had said that earlier- around _Gavin's_ throat. The redhead squeezed, watching their prey gasp for air and watching the pretty face turn red. 

"Don't kill him too quickly Michael. We've got enough time to drag this out."

Michael turned to look at him, reluctantly releasing the Brits throat. Ryan moved over and examined the heavily breathing man, not saying much for a while. He turns back to Michael, "Go get the knives."

His boyfriend grinned and left the room, only to come back just as quickly with a bag. He moved over to the table and dumped the knives onto it, chuckling. "Damn, Ryan, what are you going to do this time?"

"You like to watch them squirm when they can't see right?"

Michael looked up at him, grinning, "You're gonna cut his eyes out?"

"Something like that." 

Gavin tried to scream as he watched Ryan pick up a knife and move towards him, but the gag prevented him from doing so. He turned his head away from Ryan quickly when he gets close to him. Michael moved over and yanked his head around by his hair to make him look at Ryan. He grinned at Gavin's muffled scream, watching his boyfriend slowly look over the knife. His boyfriend wasted no more time after that, quickly sinking the knife into Gavin's eye. He was careful not to go deep enough to kill him, a small smirk playing at the muffled scream. He watched blood mix with the tears streaming down the brits face, running his thumb through it before he pulled the knife out. He looked at Michael, tracing the blood over his bottom lip before he kissing him. The kiss is quick but heated and when Ryan pulls away, he immediately goes to work on Gavin's other eye. When he finished, he moved away and nodded. It was Michael's turn now.

Michael grinned, letting go of his hair and moving away. He circled him a bit, watching the brit wince at every sound and sobbing. He started hyperventilating and Michael laughed at him, "C'mon now Gavin. Don't do that. We want you awake." He punched him across the jaw, relishing in the way the brit recoiled the best he could.

"Michael, It's almost six. We should hurry if you want to have him tonight."

Michael nodded and wrapped both hands around Gavin's throat again, "Sorry, my boi. Wish we had more time to play with you, but I'm hungry." 

The brunette struggled against his bonds for a while, trying to gasp for air he would never get. Ryan watched his boyfriend take the last of the brits life from him before he cuts the bonds. 

"You go ahead and get the rest of supper ready. I'll start on this."


	4. HUNT (Mackvin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: (you said like gross stuff?) prompt: hybrid AU, Jack (Lion) teaching Michael (Cat) how to catch and kill birds (Gavin) for dinner
> 
> Jackmavin? Mackvin? Jamavin?  
> Whatever its called here it is. Little out of character for Jack kinda but hey. It's an AU what do you want from me.

The bird hybrid keeps his injured wing close to him as he runs, breathing heavily. He knew he wouldn't be able to run much longer, especially with the cat and lion hybrids right on his tail. He screams, a loud shrill sound, as he feels sharp nails grab his wings and pull him back. The tears are streaming down his face, "Michael! Michael p l e ase!"

The lion hybrid watches the cat hybrid, snarl and sink his teeth into Gavin's shoulder. "Further up. We're aiming to kill, Michael." The cat hybrid quickly shifts his biting and tearing to his neck. He ignores the bird hybrids screams as he tears into his once-friend-now-prey. Perhaps somewhere deep in his mind, he considered Gavin his friend still but not enough to stop tearing into his flesh. Not enough to stop spilling his blood all over the pavement of this alley.

When he looks back at Jack, Gavin has stopped moving. Jack nods at him and he goes back to tearing into the dead man.

Life certainly is a fucked up thing.


	5. Hero (Palomo, Tucker, Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Felix, palomo and tucker with felix saying "look at him now palomo, is he still your hero?" U can choose which way to go with this everything is good
> 
> Anon I hope you knew what you were getting into.  
> Short but yknow.
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Blood

"Well, well, well." The orange mercenary chuckled, pulling the knife out of the body in front of him. "Would you look at that." He grinned a bit and nudged the body with his foot. Not too far away from them, the body's friend (enemy? Felix wasn't sure) , Palomo stood still. He watched the mercenary stand completely, looking at him. 

"Look at him now Palomo. Is he still your hero? Even as he lies dead on the ground in front of you?"

The soldier doesn't answer, still staring down at the body in shocked grief. Felix continues on, moving towards him.

"You should really learn how to ignore things Palomo." Palomo snapped his eyes to the mercenary in front of him, trying to move back quickly. Felix grabbed the front of his armor as he sank the knife into the soft under armor of his suit near his stomach. He heard the man yell a bit, before he sank the knife into the soft flesh of his neck.

It hadn't been hard. He didn't expect it to be. He knew the look of grief and sadness that had been in Palomos eyes, but he couldn't sympathize. He couldn't understand those feelings, not with the thoughts of how easy of a paycheck this had been. Just another paycheck.


End file.
